


Lazy Date Night

by ToxicTrashRat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Blowjobs, Dildos, Fellatio, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, dnd, monopoly, movies - Freeform, nerd stuff, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrashRat/pseuds/ToxicTrashRat
Summary: One night, Mello, Matt, and Near are bored. Mello and Near convince Matt to have a date night with all three of them. They keep testing ideas that fail, until Matt comes up with an idea that none of them can say no to.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. God, I’m So Board

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff/ domestic activities. Smut is in the next chapter.
> 
> This was request by anon on my other work, Face of Shame.

It was a lazy Saturday night. Mello sat next to Matt on the couch, leaning his head against Matt’s shoulder while Matt played through Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess for the second time. They sat the same way; with one leg propped up on the other, a detail Near took great delight in pointing out as often as he could, but not tonight. Tonight he was just content to sit between Matt’ and Mello’s legs on the floor, fiddling with his Rubik's cube. He ignored the space on the couch on the other side of Mello.

”Sorry Matt, but I don’t think I’ve ever been this bored in my entire life.” Mello flopped backwards dramatically.

”Then find something to do. Go off and do whatever it is you do with Near when I’m busy.” Matt said. Mello and Near both watched Matt expertly defeated another venus flytrap-looking monster.

”But we don’t know what to do Matt. There are no cases for us to solve right now, and nothing’s open this late at night.” Near said.

”You’re smart enough. Figure it out.” Matt said, and Mello sat back up. Mello ran his hands over Matt’s sides with delicate fingers and Near sidled up next to Matt’s leg, and nuzzled his thigh.

”Please Matt? Near and I just want to do something with all three of us. And we haven’t had a date with all three of us yet that didn’t end up with sex.” Matt squirmed in his seat, attempting to keep playing, but then Mello started to run his hands across Matt’s bare stomach underneath his shirt, and he paused the game quickly before he took any damage or died accidentally. Matt swore under his breath.

”If you’re trying to have a date that doesn’t involve sex, you’re doing a shit job of it.” Matt snarked.

”Pretty please? With a cherry on top?” Mello drawled. Near stayed silent, preferring to watch the fireworks show as he hugged Matt’s knee. He knew with 95 percent certainty that Matt would give in to his and accept his and Mello’s offer within the next five minutes.

Matt sighed. ”Fine. What do you wanna do then Mello?” Matt said sharply, putting down the controller. Mello continued to trail lazy patterns into Matt’s skin with his fingers.

”I don’t fuckin’ know. Near, any ideas?” Mello asked. Near thought for a moment, then shook his head before laying it back delicately on the couch to gaze up at the white ceiling. Light from the game flickered upon it. The room itself was fairly dim, the only light was coming from the single television in the room. Near closed his eyes.

”Then why don’t you look it up? I’m sure Google has the answer.” Matt said, shivering. Mello’s fingers were magic when put to the right use, but right now they weren’t going headfirst into anything the way he normally would. Mello’s head felt heavy on his shoulder, but Matt felt light as a cloud. He fall asleep surrounded by his two favorite people and probably would if they took too long to decide.

“Good idea, I’m too tired to think. I’ll get on it.” Mello kissed Matt on the cheek. “But not right now.”

Matt ran his fingers through Near’s hair, and Near climbed up onto the couch and tried to lay his head on Matt’s lap, but Mello was in the way. After assessing the various ways he could lay down, Near came to the conclusion cuddling (and all the things that usually came with cuddling) was better left for someplace bigger. He sighed.

”Near while you’re up can you go get your phone?” Mello asked, his Russian lilt making the task sound much nicer.

Near nodded and grabbed his phone from the other side of the room and sat back on the floor in his original position. Matt’s hands quickly found their way back into Near’s hair. Mello wrapped an arm around Matt and stopped fluttering his fingers. He looked down to see what Near was doing. Mello hummed.

”Perhaps we should look up what couples do on dates.” Mello pondered.

‘ _Yup, this is a date. We haven’t had an official one of those with all three of us yet._ ’ Matt thought. Near quickly typed it in, and a plethora of suggestions came up. He clicked on the first one, titled Ten Classic Date Night Ideas for you and your Boyfriend. Near internally chuckled. If this was to be accurate at all, the first thing he’d change is that there would be a letter ‘s’ at the end of the word ‘boyfriend’.

”Hmmm, these don’t seem like late night activities. I’ll try somewhere else.” Near said. He glanced over the list which which included but was not limited to: an afternoon picnic, a drive-in movie, and going out to a pub or bar. He went back and clicked on the next link.

”Yeah. The ideas were pretty lame too. ‘Get drinks’ is not a lazy date.” Mello said.

”Okay Mr. Not-Lazy.” Matt teased. Mello glared one of his ‘I’m-not-really-mad-at-you’ glares at Matt for a second and then turned back to Near.

“Ooooh, it says we could watch a movie. I think we have Netflix.” Mello said, moving away from Matt to grab the remote off the table. Both Mello and Matt missed the warmth from each other, so Mello quickly got back into position. Mello pushed a few buttons quickly, and Matt turned off the console using his gaming controller. Near put his phone away. Mello pulled up Netflix and the comforting ‘THUN-THUN’ sounded out as they were given profiles to choose from. Mello clicked on his own and lazily scrolled through. ”What should we watch?” Mello asked, before perking up. “We should watch forensic files.” He said, answering his own question.

”Maybe another time babe, but we solve those cases. And I don’t want to think about another case right now.” Matt said. Near almost slipped a nervous finger into his hair, but instead played with the hem of his T-shirt when he realized Matt’s hands were still running over his scalp and through his hair.

”How about we watch something fantasy then? Like Merlin, or the Witcher? The games were pretty good at least.“ Mello clicked through on both of them.

”These are both shows Matt, I don’t know how long I can sit through this.” Mello took a deep breath. “How about you Near?” Near had been quiet the whole time, which Mello thought was odd. Normally he always had a jab or something to say on whatever it was they were talking about.

Near pursed his lips together. “You’ll make fun of me.” He said in a tiny voice.

”Babe, no we won’t.” Matt said soothed.

“And if we do we won’t mean it.” Mello said, and it was Matt’s turn to give him an ‘I’m-not-really-mad-at-you’ glare. He knew Mello would never actually make fun of Near. He cared about him too much.

”I wanna watch Zootopia.“ Near said without conviction, moving his head away from the couch and away from Matt’s fingers so he could replace them with his own trembling ones.

”Oh, that’s it? I thought you were about to suggest some trash sitcom or something. I don’t think it’s on Netflix though.” Mello said. He typed it into the search bar but even after he typed the full name in nothing popped up. Near sighed and leaned back again, but didn’t place his head back on the couch.

This pattern continued for about forty five minutes, with Mello lazily searching for movies, Matt trying to suggest things (that always ended up being series or otherwise not something they would watch), and Near only giving commentary when Mello asked. Mello and Matt were a little suspicious of Near’s behavior, they knew sometimes he would have mood swings and that they couldn’t do anything other than let Near ride them out until he felt better. Or maybe he was tired. They weren’t sure. So they didn’t ask.

Mello finally perked up after Matt suggested what appeared to be a mixture of horror and sci-fi. Near didn’t even glance at the cover image, he just stared at his Rubik’s Cube. He absently nodded to whatever question Mello just asked, thinking.

‘Well I know it’s probably nothing, but Mello and Matt seem really comfortable right now and I don’t want to bother them but...’ Near thought. His pride wouldn’t let him finish that thought. What he would have liked to say was that he was feeling a bit left out, but he tried to look at rationally. ‘They probably just don’t realize that I’m down here, it’s fine, this is our first time going on a date with all three of us.’ He kept trying to think things out, ignoring what was happening on the screen.

After a few minutes of solving his cube faster than he could mess it up, Near took a deep breath and looked up at the screen.

It was covered in blood and littered with bodies, the scene gorey and visceral. As it panned towards something Near froze in fear. His hands stilled, the plastic clicks and slides silenced as Near saw who- or rather what- created these bodies. It was a person, drenched in blood, their clothes, and skin, soaked to the bone. But Near didn’t notice any of that before Near saw their face.

A crazed smile and wide, frenzied eyes darted around like a fish swimming in pools of madness. It reminded him of the kinds of killers he _hated_ to catch. They always left too much or too little evidence for Near’s liking, and while they were easy to identify, they were nearly impossible to catch. The killer clutched a knife with white knuckles (or they were supposed to be white, nobody could tell with all the blood) and that was all Near could bear to witness before he couldn’t take it any more.

He scrambled to get onto the couch and clutched onto the first person he touched, which happened to be a very drowsy Matt. Near’s hands were trembling as he reached behind Matt to hold Mello as well. He buried his face into Matt’s pullover. Matt responded by wrapping his arms around Near.

”Bloody hell, Mello turn the movie off, it’s scared Near.” Matt said, rubbing circles into Near’s back with one hand and using his other to lift Near’s face up to see if he was crying. When he saw that he wasn’t he put his head back down and ran his fingers through Near’s hair, remembering the soothing effect it had on him.

”Ah shit, I should’ve known that if you liked Disney movies you probably wouldn’t have liked something this gorey.” Mello said, pausing it and turning the television off. He wrapped his arms around Near as well, forming a protective sandwich around Near. Near was certainly getting all the attention he missed earlier, though he wasn’t certain it was worth it. He trembled until his fears were subsided by the sweet comments coming from Matt and the borderline lewd ones coming from Mello.

”Feel better Near?” Matt asked. Near nodded, and Matt gently lifted his head again to look him in the eye. “Are you sure? Because last time you nodded you didn’t really mean you wanted to watch this movie, right?” He asked.

”Yeah- I-“ Near sighed, and restarted. “No I didn’t really want to watch the movie, I was focused on my cube.” He finished.

”Then it only seems fair to do something you want to do, right?” Matt said. “So what do you want to do?” Near didn’t know what to do with himself. He had never seen Matt so gentle, unless he was working on a delicate machine project like soldering wires to circuit boards. Near flushed.

”Oh, so that’s what you want to do. Well I’d be happy to oblige if Matt’s willing to help me.” Mello said, hot breath tickling the side of Near’s neck and ear.

”No! I mean- not that I don’t want to- but I just-“ Near’s brain was short-circuiting at Mello’s words. “I just thought maybe we could play some board games.” Near said, remembering the suggestion off the lists he read earlier that he didn’t hate. It actually sounded pretty fun.

It was silent for a few seconds before Mello finally said, “I guess that makes you the smartest out of us, since neither Matt nor I could think of that.” Mello said, nuzzling into Near’s neck and then standing up. “I’ll get the games out.” He said, and left Matt and Near alone in the room.

Both Near and Matt were processing what Mello just said. It was a big deal that Mello chose to give up his pride to make Near feel better. They looked at each other. Neither had missed that detail. Near looked back at the ajar door, and they left the dim room, heads filled with thoughts of what game they were going to play instead of the bloody slaughter that had caused this in the first place.

-

The monopoly board was set up, and Mello was distributing out cash. After hastily reading the rules, both Matt and Near rolled dice from Near’s collection. Matt’s was black iron, with red etchings and numbers. Mello’s was clear with a single rubber ducky model in the center and black painted numbers. Near’s were glow in the dark green with white numbers painted with a black outline.

”You know most of these rules aren’t how housing laws actually work. And wouldn’t there be people living in the house instead of us ‘just visiting’?” Near said, rolling to move.

”Yeah, but if they had all the housing rules, I don’t think anybody would want to play the game.” Matt said.

”But couldn’t they have made it more realistic?” Near asked.

Mello hummed. “Customer dollar wins before practicality. How long has this game been around anyways?” He asked.

”I think this board has been in Whammy's for maybe thirteen years.” Matt said, grinning. Mello deadpanned.

“You know damn well that isn’t what I meant.” Mello said sharply, and the other two snickered.

The game continued in the background, while the three talked about everything from actual housing laws in the UK to Matt’s recent coding project (he was making a robotic cat to be their pet since Mello was allergic) to where their next date would be.

”I know this was last minute, but what if we could go on a proper date with all three of us to The Greylag Goose?” Matt asked, knocking over his dice tower. While the game moved quickly, it was becoming more and more boring for all three of them.

The Greylag Goose was a gay bar that Mello had frequented before either Matt or Near were allowed to go out on their own. It was a modernly quaint place, with odd decorations and people who were just as odd.

”That sounds like a good time, but I’ll have to fend off all the horny men who want to do nasty things to you two.” Mello joked, and Matt cracked a smile. Near flushed.

”Pft, the only person who wants to do ‘nasty things’ to both of us is you Mels.” Matt jabbed.

”You’re one to talk Matt. I know for a fact you like to do equally naughty things to us.” Near played with his hair, and Matt choked on his air. Mello’s laugh cracked like a whip through the air as Matt became just as flushed as Near had been a second ago.

”Oh, so you don’t enjoy everything we do?” Near stopped laughing. “Because last time Mello and did ‘naughty things’ to you I distinctly recall you begging for more.” It was Near’s turn to choke and flush. His cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed a deep crimson, which just made Mello and Matt cackle. Near looked away, hiding his hands. Matt wrapped an arm around Near and pulled him close, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “Ah, love you Near.” Matt told him.

”Awww, where’s my kiss?” Mello taunted, laughing still. Matt rolled his eyes, but smiled as he leaned over the monopoly board to kiss Mello on the cheek. Mello giggled, and they kept playing the monopoly, Near leaning against Matt and Mello occasionally asking for kisses from either Near or Matt. Well, until they ran into a small issue that is.

“How long is this goddamn game?” Mello said, pulling the box. “It says it’s supposed to last for an 60 to 90 minutes.” Mello scrunched his face up. “Bullshit, that’s what that is.”

”Ah well, I think that excludes us. We play too smart to gain or lose any money.” Near comments. “Wanna call a draw?”

”You’re just salty that I’m beating you both.” Matt said. It was true, he owned the cheap half the board, but Near had more houses and Mello owned the most expensive properties. Mello and Matt were primed for victory, but Mello couldn’t sit and wait for it to come around.

”Beating? Your monopoly agent is living off of instant ramen.” Mello snarked, forgetting to mention that he had less than half of what Matt had in terms of physical monopoly money. Matt had $17.

”Okay you two, lets call it a draw.” Near said. He sighed and glanced at the clock. “It’s one in the morning, but I’m not all that tired.”

”Then let’s play a different game.” Mello said simply, putting his money back in the bank and ordering his properties. The three of them worked to efficiently put away the pieces and board back into the box, and Near wandered over to the shelf housing all of their board games. He looked up at the games before Mello walked over. His tall frame made Near look like a dwarf in comparison, but Near always liked to remind him that ‘he wasn’t small, Mello’s just a giant’. He helped Near slide the game back into it’s proper place.

”Jenga?” Near asked. Mello shook his head.

”Too loud.”

“Uno?” He shook his head again.

”That game destroys friendships, hate to see what it’d do to us.”

“Scrabble? Clue? Twister? Life? Hungry Hungry Hippos?” With each name Near listed off, Mello shook his head. Near sighed again.

“Can’t think for Clue or Scrabble, Sex-in-a-Box isn’t great for a date night without sex, Life takes too long, and are you six?” Mello responded. Near frowned, but Mello stole a kiss and Near smiled again.

”Are you two planning to spend all night over there?” Matt called out from the floor. Both Near and Mello walked back over to Matt.

”We can’t decide on a game.” Mello said, and sat back down next to Matt. Near sat on the other side of Mello.

”Well then let’s not play another board game. You okay with that Near?” Matt asked.

”Yeah, but I still think we should do something. I’m not tired yet.” Mello and Matt gave various agreeing statements, but none of them were any closer to figuring out what to do. It was silent for a while, all three had leaned back on the floor to snuggle, Matt and Near halfway on top of Mello, who was in the middle and had an arm around each.

Near wanted to bask in peace like this forever, and Matt felt pure adoration as he gazed at his two loves. And Mello felt a lingering calmness that wasn’t typical of his Can’t-Sit-Still hyperactive behavior.

”I- I do remember seeing something online that I was interested in trying, but I think it’d take some time to start playing.” Matt said.

”We have nothing but time right now. Go on.” Mello said, eyes closed. Matt looked to Near who just nodded with his thumb in his mouth.

”I keep seeing this game pop up in my recommendations on Discord and Twitch, and I watched people play a little bit of it. I think Mello would enjoy the strategy you have to use to fight the monsters and Near could finally use his dice collection.” Matt looked at the jar that housed Near’s collection of dice. Each set was wrapped in a little bag, and it was almost full.

”Sounds interesting. What’s it called?” Near asked.

”Dungeons and Dragons. Or DND for short.” Matt said.

”I thought that was a roleplaying game?” Near added. Mello wiggled his eyebrows and Matt glared at him.

”Not that kind of roleplay. Get your mind out of the gutter Mels.” Matt said.

”Well one of us has to stay there, otherwise we’d all still be virgins.” Matt didn’t have a smart reply to that, so he just kept ignored Mello’s comment.

”I think you guys would enjoy that too. You get to be what ever kind of person you want to be, and fight monsters.”

”What if I don’t want to fight monsters?” Mello challenged.

”Then... don’t? It’s really not that complicated Mels.” Matt teased.

”We can be... whoever we want?” Near asked.

”Yeah, you can be super nice and upstanding or a total bitch.” Matt said. Near smiled. Matt felt uneasy at Near’s expression. “I’ll get my laptop and show you the basics, I already know the game well enough to teach you a little bit.” Matt boasted. Near smiled as Matt got up to fetch his laptop and Mello and Near sat up. They stayed on the floor, Mello’s arm around Near and he leaned into Mello’s warmth. Near was starting to feel a little sleepy now, with how comfortable and warm Mello felt. He felt himself drifting off as his eyes fluttered and closed.

Matt’s footfalls were the alarm he woke back up to as he sat in front of Near and rested his head on his lap. Matt typed in his password and then looked up the rules to DND. He found a website with all the information he needed. He started explaining everything and yawned a few times. Mello made a joke every now and then, but Near stayed quiet. He was drifting to the sounds of Matt’s lilting voice. It was not quite deep or high, with an underlying rasp that resonated in Near.

”Near, you’re falling asleep.” Mello shook him awake. Near could hear how tired he was. It appeared that impromptu cuddle session had made them all drowsy.

”Then let’s go to sleep. It’s not that difficult, Mels.” Near imitated Matt. He huffed. Matt closed his laptop, and set it aside for tomorrow. He pulled Near up off Mello. Near clung to Matt like a sleepy sloth and Mello followed them to someone’s bedroom (they still had separate ones, but often stayed together in each others). Mello was lying down as Matt passed Near over to the other side of what he guessed to be Mello’s bed and lied down on the other side of Mello. Near curled against Mello instantly and Matt intertwined his legs with Mello as he set his head on Mello’s chest. Tomorrow they would play DND. But right now they were all exhausted, and each fell asleep to the sounds of each other’s heartbeats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy smut ahead! Enjoy!

“So when are we playing DND again?” Near asked. Matt took another drag of his cigarette as he sifted through his papers. He ran his fingers through his hair, and took a deep breath.

”I’m not sure. I have to figure out how to make the world react to everything you guys did to it.” Matt answered truthfully.

”Were we too...” Near paused, searching for the right word. “Difficult?” He asked. Mello looked up from behind his laptop. The look in his eyes was fierce.

”You set the tavern on fire, and then decapitated the head of the city guard and then WORE HIS HEAD LIKE A HAT.” Matt laughed, but it wasn’t because he found the situation funny, but because the stress of the session had finally caused a small break in his normally impeccable sanity.

Mello and Near sat there silently, watching Matt throw his hands into the air and then into his hair as he continued his rant. “And THEN Mello tried to fuck the dragon who was terrorizing the town! And when I tried to set you on the right path with DIVINE INTERVENTION because Near, as a Paladin, I thought maybe you’d listen to your deity and knock some sense into Mello, but NO!” Matt leaned back in his chair. “You both decide to FIGHT GOD!” Matt sobbed, but it sounded more like a strangled laugh clawing its way up from his throat.

”I didn’t realize we were so chaotic.” Mello said, eyeing Matt’s trembling form. Maybe he had a little too much fun. “Is it a serious game?” Near glared accusatorially at Mello.

”What do you think Mello? We’re sorry for being as Mello put it, ‘too chaotic” Near said.

”I’m going to have grey hairs because of you two, you know.” Matt said, taking a deep inhale with his cigarette, and then exhaling little rings. “But I’m glad you guys at least had fun.” He said, and looked back to his papers and laptop.

Mello thumbed his lip, and looked at Near. Near still seemed fidgety, like he didn’t feel an apology really cut how badly they had acted in that world Matt had made just for them. Mello pondered different ideas for a moment, and then a manic grin invaded his face before he suppressed it like it hadn’t been there in the first place.

He opened his phone behind his laptop and clicked on his messages with Near and began typing.

——

Mello had finally finished texting Near his plan. He had to execute it now or Near’s crimson ears and cheeks would give away his intentions. “I noticed you picked up smoking again, and so we’re sorry for stressing you out so much. And so Near and I are going to make it up to you.” 

“You’re really going to make it up to me? And how exactly do you plan to do that?” Matt grinned lopsidedly, knowing exactly how Mello and Near were going to make it up to him.

”Well, I don’t think we can do it out out here. Don’t want to risk getting caught.” Near pondered, although the only people who could catch them were Watari and L if he was with him.

”Then where ever will you take me?” Matt leaned back in his chair, draping himself like a fabric sash or dramatic southern belle (which his vocal imitation was eerily reminiscent of) and then he peeked out of one eye to check the reactions of Near and Mello, who was snickering at his impression.

Mello sashayed over to the doorway, Near meekly following and avoiding eye contact. Mello grabbed Near’s hand and Near’s ears flushed a deeper magenta than his cheeks, which had been sporting a fairly obvious blush for the past three minutes. Matt had noticed that much, and began running calculations in his head.

Matt took all this information and deduced two things: the next hour of his life was about to get very interesting and there was oh, an eight out of ten chance that he was about to get railed. He internally celebrated but hid his glee from Near and Mello. Matt piled all his papers into a neat little stack and then put that stack between the two halves of his laptop and closed it. He stuck his still-lit cigarette in the empty ash tray, not bothering with the task of putting the embers out. He then joined Near and Mello to the long walk to Near’s bedroom. His was the most spacious out of the three, a detail not unknown by the rest of Whammy’s. He was L’s successor after all.

As soon as the door was closed, Mello scooped Matt up and landed a pants-dropping kiss onto Matt’s lips and carried him over to the bed. Mello sat Matt up in bed. Mello broke the kiss to sit behind Matt. He started kissing Matt’s neck and flittered his fingers on the skin just underneath the bottom hem of Matt’s shirt. Near came over and straddled Matt’s lap and kissed the other side of his neck. He intertwined his and Matt’s fingers.

Matt’s mind had mostly blanked from the attention he was receiving, but after a few moments of he had an oh-shit realization that he should be returning some of these affections. He used his free hand to blindly reach for Mello’s hand behind him and squeezed Near’s hand.

”Shhh Matt, we’re taking care of you tonight. Don’t worry about us, you did enough of that during our session.” Mello’s hot breath and low voice was intimate, each word languid and laced with sexual tones. Mello continued to delicately flutter his fingers over Matt’s heated skin, delighting in his shudders every time Mello brushed a particularly sensitive spot.

Near continued to kiss Matt’s neck, pressing a line of kisses down the side like a seam on a jacket or shirt. Near nibbled at the base of Matt’s neck, and then trailed back up to suckle at the corner of Matt’s jaw again. Matt whimpered at the sensation, and Near grinned slyly as he took back his hand and caressed Matt’s shoulders and face. Near shifted on Matt’s lap, which caused their stiffening cocks to rub up against one another. Matt moaned and Near whined against Matt’s neck. Both flushed at the lewd sounds while Mello snickered into the other side of Matt’s neck.

Matt grasped at the bedsheets, holding them to ground himself to the moment. “Oh go...” Near nipped at Matt’s earlobe. “Mark me, I want the world to see-“ Matt was cut off by Mello biting into the base of his neck sharply, and then using his tongue to soothe the wound. Near had done almost the same thing but farther out on his other shoulder. Their synchronicity was hypnotizing.

Mello pulled away briefly and returned shirtless. He bit into Matt’s neck again and the pain mixed with the pleasure to distract from Near doing the same thing. Mello reached for the hem of Matt’s shirt and pulled it up, Matt lifting his arms and Near coming back to kiss Matt on the lips once his shirt was pulled off and forgotten about.

Near slunk a hand up the front of Matt’s stomach and chest, then around his neck and into his hair. Mello nibbled away from Matt’s neck down his shoulder realizing Near was going to exploit a kink of Matt’s as Near linked his fingers in the underside of Matt’s hair and yanked, snapping his head back as Matt moaned. Near and Mello both grinned smugly, and continued to tease Matt.

Matt’s panting was heavy, chest heaving because the sensations kept leaving him breathless.

Mello was the first person to make a real move, sliding his fingers over Matt’s sensitive sides down to the top of his jeans (which Mello thought desperately needed to be removed) and thumbed the button. Matt whined and twisted to look at Mello with blown pupils, lidded eyes, and flushed skin. His parted lips asked a silent plea.

‘Please. Please make me squirm and writhe and shudder under you and Near.’ Matt thought. He wasn’t reduced to verbal begging yet, but he didn’t need to. Mello dexterously slipped open Matt’s button and unzipped his jeans slowly, letting the every single metal tooth catch inside the zipper.

Near continued to kiss Matt, still using his hands to caress, almost massage, Matt’s shoulders and trailed down to suck on his soft skin. Now that he had been given permission, Near no longer held back anything as he bit, sucked, nipped, and kissed Matt’s neck, leaving increasingly darker bruises and hickies.

Near brushed a finger over Matt’s nipple. Matt’s breath caught as he looked at Near through fluttering lashes. Near began to kiss downwards, scooting backwards to not only give Mello more room but to also put him at the same level as Matt’s chest so he could lick and nip at it.

”Close your eyes.” Mello ordered seductively, and Matt obeyed without thinking. He was intoxicated. Surrounded by his two favorite people, he didn’t think it could get better.

He was quickly proven wrong, as Mello laid Matt down flat on the bed, Near adjusting as Mello got up to rifle through Near’s nightstand for something. Near slowly slipped Matt out of his restrictive pants, pulling here, tugging there, because Matt was on a bed it couldn’t be one seamless pull, so Near rewarded each successful inch of skin removed with a kiss.

That left Matt in his boxers which left very little to the imagination. Matt’s dick was achingly hard, and when Near grazed the inside of Matt’s thigh with his front teeth he bucked his hips up into the air. Matt bit his lip to muffle his moan, and Mello returned to the bed.

Near pulled back, leaving behind a very confused, very aroused Matt. “You need to uh...” Near trailed off, blushing furiously. He averted his eyes timidly, even though Matt’s eyes were still closed.

”Get on your hands and knees.” Mello ordered. His commanding tone sent shivers through Matt’s body, and he eagerly obeyed. After all, he had a pretty good idea of what Mello had gone to fetch, although he couldn’t be sure simply because his eyes were closed.

Near slid underneath Mello’s open legs on his back to stop under Matt’s hanging dick. Near traced circles into Matt’s hips with his fingers and pulled down his green plaid boxers to let his hard cock spring free. Matt inhaled sharply, and Near hesitantly licked the head. Matt moaned quietly, wanting more sensation.

Matt felt a lubed finger poke at his anus, and then delicately slip in. It wasn’t effortless, but with the amount of lube Mello had applied, his finger slipped in easily. He wriggled it around inside, getting Matt used to the feeling before adding a second finger.

Near kept licking insistently at Matt’s dick, lapping away the precum at the head with his small, pink tongue. He held Matt’s hips in place, although Matt could still move a little because Matt was physically stronger than Near.

Mello added another finger, and slowly twisted them and scissored them, increasing the speed of his fingers to help Matt adjust. Mello grabbed the lube again and added some to his third finger. After he felt he had done as much as he could with two fingers, Mello added the third finger and carefully listened to see how Matt would react.

Matt let out another breathy moan. His arms trembled, his whole body shuddered at each of Near’s little licks and at Mello’s prodding and poking. His hair had fallen over his pink-tinted face.

Near took more of Matt into his mouth, and shifted underneath Matt and Mello to get a better angle. Matt groaned at the different sensations, tensing up around Mello’s fingers.

”Goddamnit Matt, you have to relax.” Mello teased, the dominating tone sending jolts of pleasure through Matt’s body.

”Hah... I kn-ow Mel- ngh! -lo!” Matt could barely get the sentence out, he felt so overwhelmed with sensation and pleasure. He tried to relax, every single thrust from Mello making him looser and relaxing him.

After stretching Matt as much as Mello thought he could, he pulled his fingers out and stalled as he prepped the toy. It was something Near had owned before he started dating or even sleeping with the two of them, which Near had reluctantly showed them recently (because he was, frankly, embarrassed) and they had yet to use.

It was thick and girthy, and if Mello has to guess, seven or eight inches long. Best of all, Mello thought as he remembered the remote in his pants pocket, it had adjustable settings. And perhaps most embarrassing of all (to Near at least), it was pink and sparkly. Near had said that every other option had been sold out and that he’d been desperate, but Matt and Mello knew better. Either way they made a joke or two and then promptly convinced Near that there was nothing to be ashamed of. 

He lubed the dildo, setting the tip against Matt’s stretched asshole. He slowly slid as much as he dared inside before checking in with Matt.

Matt’s breathing was strangled, choked as he tried to breathe in. Near’s near constant attention on his cock was doing a number on him, and now Mello had finally moved on to what was presumably the ‘main course’ of what was probably going to shape out to be an intense fucking.

Mello, seeing the green light from Matt as he canted his hips as far back as he could with Near holding onto his hips (one or two inches at most) Mello felt entitled to ram the entire thing up Matt’s ass.

This did two things. First, it knocked Matt down to his forearms on the bed as a guttural moan crawled up from his throat. Secondly, it gave Near a different angle to work at and so when Near took Matt’s entire dick into his mouth, he moaned again, this time a high-pitched ahh! Both Near and Mello delighted in these reactions, and continued to work eagerly.

Mello used his messy hand to thrust the dildo in and out of Matt, and used his other hand to grab the remote from his pocket, cursing under his breath as he had to reach into his right pocket with his left hand to grab the damn thing. Things were about to get very interesting.

He waited for a few seconds and then pressed the on button. Mello and Near only heard it buzz lowly, but Matt felt it. He threw his head back, mewling and moaning with every thrust. Matt felt the intensity turn up, and at this rate, he knew he wouldn’t last very long. He felt he should warn them, tell them that he was about to cum, but his throat was aching from all the talking and moaning he’d done today.

”Nea-ah!-r, Mel-lo, gonna...” He couldn’t finish his sentence, his brain and body were so addled with lust and pleasure. Mello and Near only responded by increasing the pace of their movements, and Mello turned the vibration up to the maximum he possibly could. Matt felt he had just been launched into nirvana as he finally hit that peak of pleasure and came in Near’s mouth.

Near dutifully swallowed as Matt screamed into the blanket and Mello continued to ram the vibrating dildo into Matt’s ass. After it seemed Matt had come down from his euphoric high, he switched the vibrations off and slowly pulled the dildo out of Matt’s quivering asshole. Matt whimpered a few times as the toy was removed and Near slid Matt’s now flaccid dick out if his mouth. Mello moved to the side and helped Near out from under Matt as Near licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist.

Matt flipped over onto his back and leaned against the headboard and looked up at his lovers through lidded eyes.

”I had no idea you two would reward me like that. Makes me want to have a DND session every week.” Matt said limply. Mello’s eyes widened.

“I thought we dealt with your horniness.” Near said, and it was at that moment Matt realized that neither Mello nor Near had dealt with their raging horniness. Both sported proud erections, and Matt wanted to take care of them immediately so they could cuddle.

”Near, Mello-“ Matt started but Mello interrupted him.

”Nope, it’s clear you’re dead tired. Near and I will take care of each other and be back soon enough to cuddle.” The unstated reason being this was supposed to be your reward for keeping DND going for as long as you did. Matt paused and opened his mouth to say something, and then promptly closed it, and nodded. Mello dragged Near by the arm into the bathroom, although Near was eager enough that neither would consider it to be dragging.

As soon as they were inside Matt and Near were on each other with heated kisses and impatient, wandering hands. Mello sat Near on his bathroom counter and Near wrapped his legs around Mello’s waist. Mello held Near in place while Near fumbled with unbuttoning and unzipping their jeans. Once he had both unbuttoned, he used his arms to push back on Mello. It took all of his strength to push Mello back so they could get any relief.

Near and Mello both got on the floor, lying side by side but with their faces at each other’s dicks. Near was used to this game, he was proclaimed the best at everything involving a mouth by Matt and Mello, but that didn’t mean Mello couldn’t keep up either. Both groaned as they finally got the relief that they had been craving ever since they had Matt.

It didn’t take long for either of them to cum and when they did, they rode out their orgasms together and as quickly as they could, they got back up and went to go join their partner Matt. Or more accurately, Mello picked Near up (due to having a shorter refractory period) and Near snuggled into his bare chest. Mello left their clothes in the bathroom, that was a problem he thought they could deal with tomorrow morning.

After walking back towards the bed, Mello carefully laid Near onto the left side of Matt and he sidled in close to Matt like a sleepy kitten. Matt turned to look at Near through sleepy eyes and put and arm around him. Near laid his head on Matt’s chest and the steady thrum of his heart as it lulled him into sleep.

Mello crossed over to the other side without bothering to clothe himself and pulled the blanket up over the three of them. He snuggled up against the other side of Matt. His hand brushed up against Near’s and he gently interlocked their fingers. Near opened his eyes for the final time that night and looked at Mello. And then he fell into deep slumber, becoming more and more dead to the world.

Mello wasn’t used to sleeping this position, but he wasn’t going to turn his nose or demand to change. He was too sleepy, and besides, this was comfortable, so there was no harm in indulging for just a few hours.

Matt was the last fo fall asleep. He knew he’d probably have to swap positions with Mello (since he was the only one who could stand the heat of being in the middle and liked the pressure of the two of them on top of him) but that could wait. Right now, his skin still had a lingering chill from being exposed. And Near’s radiator-like body was doing a pretty swell job of heating him up.

And so Matt at last drifted off into dreamland, and as his mind slowed he couldn’t help but think that this moment was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me comments! I always want to get better, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha mono-poly
> 
> Send me comments! I always want to get better, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
